


as the future comes

by forgettheghosts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Culture Respected, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/pseuds/forgettheghosts
Summary: In her dreams the night before she had seen a child. The future was always uncertain, and visions were seldom a guarantee of reality. But she could not seem to clear her mind of the image of a girl, with Cody’s hair and eyes and her own strength in the force. The vision followed her for the days of the battle until the final evening.----Jedi do, in fact, have children.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	as the future comes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing het version of codywan but I always find it so funny when people act like the idea of a Jedi having a child is completely insane and unheard of. Literally every monastic tradition has record of children being born to members. So I wanted to try a version of this trope where Jedi aren't treated like evil monsters because they don't have nuclear family units.

Obi Wan knew before she took the trip to med-bay. 

Physically, there were only so many reasons for nausea and sickness when one ate only the same rations each day, and no bleeding seemed interested in occurring to accompany her bloated feeling torso and tender breasts. One missed cycle could be chalked up to the stresses of war, but another was pushing it.

Cody usually left during the shift change in the night, to maintain some semblance of professionalism on a ship full of people who most certainly knew that their General and Commander were sleeping together; it wasn’t  _ that  _ big of a ship, and troopers gossiped like Padawans. So Obi Wan didn’t worry him with her morning sickness. They were both so busy that most of the hours spent in her quarters were spent either planning tactics or sleeping. They didn’t really have the time or energy for the kind of passionate affair that she was sure some of the shinies believed was going on. 

Instead, it was a kind of tender comfort. The sex was excellent, of course- Cody took to pleasuring her with the same determination he took to battle tactics and inter-department politics. But more than that the relationship, whatever one wished to call it, provided them both with the warmth of another person who understood the pressure of their lives and was willing to hold them through nightmares and guilt-ridden fear. Cody provided her with a kind of stability at the end of each day that she had not known since… perhaps since childhood. She only hoped that she provided him with the same. 

Bant had once described to her the feeling of detecting pregnancies using the Force. The way to detect the beginnings of life in the small gathering of cells, at first so small it felt more like a plant in the Force than a sentient being. Bant had excitedly described the difference, in her training days, between the way clutches of eggs and fertilized zygotes felt. 

It was even easier to detect, Obi Wan supposed, when those cells were inside you. 

Still, she went to medical. She felt Splice’s shock in the force when she asked for the test, but he maintained the same professional attitude he usually had, drawing blood and performing the test there in the room. 

“The pregnancy is at about 7 Coruscant weeks.” He said, reading carefully from his padd. “Do you know what you want to do?” He asked, looking up at her. 

“I’m not certain.” She said faintly.

Splice nodded, his stoic mask firmly in place, though his shields were weak enough that Obi Wan could feel his panic through the Force. She appreciated the effort, regardless. 

“If you decide to terminate, sometime in the next 4 weeks will cause you the least discomfort. If you want to continue the pregnancy, we can go over details regarding your care. If I’m not available, Fritz is also trained in human and near-human female reproductive health.” 

“I’ll be sure to let you know.” She said, attempting to keep her voice light. 

Splice nodded sharply, then asked hesitantly, “Would you like me to contact anyone for you, General?” The undertone of a still panicked ‘should I get the Commander?’ was discernible in his words. 

“No, thank you, Splice. I’ll let you know what my decision is as soon as possible.”

“Yes, General.” The medic stepped back and saluted. Obi Wan couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No need to salute me in your own medical bay, Splice. Certainly not at this moment.”

“Uh- yes, General.” He blushed. “I’ll give you some space. Um, ma’am.” Splice nodded, seemingly to himself, before stepping out of the room. Obi Wan could hear him swear to himself faintly in the hall, before the sound of his boots retreating to the main recovery hall echoed away.

With a heavy sigh Obi Wan stood. She reached for her comm and sent a message to Cody to meet her in her quarters after his shift on the bridge. 

She intentionally did not place her hands or focus anywhere near her abdomen.

* * *

Obi Wan woke from meditation to Cody making a pot of tea in her tiny kitchen- which was more of a glorified cooler unit with a tea pot on the counter. She thought, absently, what it meant that she was so used to his presence, so comforted by it, that she didn’t even emerge from meditation when he arrived. 

She let him sit, place a cup of tea in front of her before she spoke. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Cody made a soft, shocked sort of sound and sank down onto one of the cushions in front of the low table across from Obi Wan. 

“You’re sure?”

“I went to see Splice, to confirm. But I already knew.”

Cody nodded haltingly. His expression was similar to that he wore on the eve of battles where they were outnumbered and days away from backup. “What will you do?”

Obi Wan took a breath, hands wrapped around the teacup in front of her. “It’s… we’re at war. I’m needed on the front. I don’t know.”

Cody nodded again, lips pressed into a thin line. “What would happen, if you went through with it? I mean, Jedi don’t… have children, right?”

“Many Jedi have had children. The majority of the order is made up of sexually reproducing species, after all. These things happen. But younglings aren’t raised in a nuclear family unit, no. The offspring of Jedi are typically Force sensitive, and so are raised communally in the creche along with found and surrendered initiates.”

“Like growing up with brothers.” Cody asked uncertainly. 

“I suppose there are similarities,” Obi Wan nodded. “Though, not to make assumptions, but likely with more affection than the Kaminoans and Cuy’val Dar provided.”

“Probably, yes.” Cody huffed lightly. He raised a gauntleted hand slightly, then put it down, unsure. “Would… is there anything I can do? To help?”

Obi Wan reached across the table and took Cody’s hand. “This is not a task you signed up for. While not unique, my place on the council and as a public figure in the Order will place me under censure. I have no wish to damage your reputation, or any plans you may have made for after the war,” she said gently, braced for the outcome of this allowance. “Should I carry the child, I would not expect you to place yourself under such scrutiny.”

Cody’s gaze shot up from their joined hands to Obi Wan’s face. “You think I would… what, just leave you?”    
“I simply want you to know that I would not hold you to anything. I understand that this resulted from a mutual need for physical intimacy in stressful times, that’s all.” Obi Wan said carefully. 

“Need for physical intimacy. Is that what you think this is?” Cody asked, his voice rough, grip tight. He radiated intense feeling in the force, carefully maintained shielding falling away as he spoke. 

“I wouldn’t presume to know your mind in this. We are in something of an uncharted system.” Obi Wan joked flatly. 

“Let me make myself clear, then.” Cody said. His shields dropped completely, and Obi Wan gasped at the warmth that came from him. “I would follow into a battle with the Sith without question. If the war ended tomorrow, I’d follow you as long as you’d let me. Whatever you choose to do now, I’ll stay at your side as long as you’ll let me.”

Obi Wan placed her other hand over his. “Are you certain?”

“I’ve never been dishonest with you.” Cody said. 

“No,” Obi Wan said softly. “No, you have always been truthful.” She paused. “I would wish to have you at my side, as well, and to be at yours. So long as such a thing is possible.”

“Would the Order allow it? Us, I mean. Us having a… a child.” Cody asked. 

“We are both sworn to our duties. I don’t foresee that changing. We certainly won’t be having any secret wedding on Naboo, but many Jedi have romantic bonds that do not preclude duty to the Order.”

Cody smiled slightly. “I thought Naboo was a little overrated, anyway. And Mandalorian vows don’t ask anyone to abandon duty.”

Obi Wan felt the soft intention behind the words, and she moved around the table to press her side against Cody’s. “No, they don’t.” She gently took his hand again and began to pull the gauntlet and glove from it to press her hand to his bare skin. “Would you stay, tonight? I must admit I would prefer company.”

Cody took her cheek in his palm and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“Always.”

* * *

There was no time to discuss the issue any more, over the next week. She felt Cody’s gaze on her even more than usual, and she attempted to brush against his mind when there was a moment to breath- of which there were few. There were missions after missions, a series of failing talks with border worlds in the Obtrexta sector that culminated in a two day battle on one of the moons of Muunilinst. 

It was another attack in another foundry, like so many before and so many that would come before the end of the war. 

She and Cody took turns barking orders in the control centre after limping back from the front. It was about seven hours into the siege of the foundry when she looked over at Cody next to her, in the midst of lecturing some shinies, when she knew her decision.

In her dreams the night before she had seen a child. The future was always uncertain, and visions were seldom a guarantee of reality. But she could not seem to clear her mind of the image of a girl, with Cody’s hair and eyes and her own strength in the force. The vision followed her for the days of the battle until the final evening. 

Cody had mud and blood smeared on his armor, some smudged on his face from running his hand through his hair. His jaw was set at a tense angle and his eyes were hard with the focus of battle. 

She knew. 

When the standoff was finally over and the logistics of dismantling the foundry was left to the 332nd, the 212th returned to the  _ Negotiator. _ That night in her quarters, pressed together on her bunk with Cody pressed to her back, she told him. 

“I’m going to have the child.” She spoke. She felt Cody’s hand still where it had been tracing patterns on her shoulder. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She placed her hand overtop Cody’s. “I believe we will have a daughter.”

Cody shuddered a breath, tightening his arms around her. When he spoke, it was with an uncharacteristically timid voice. “A daughter. Will I… be allowed to spend time with her, in the creche?” She could feel his shields pressing out, trying to keep his emotions from flooding into the force. 

She turned over in his arms to find that his face was trembling slightly, eyes shining. She reached up and traced over his scar with her fingers. “Oh, Cody. Of course. The  _ vode  _ are welcome in the temple, and the Council is working to ensure a role in the Order for all who want one after the war. Many members of the Order help in the creche.” She stroked his cheek. “We’ll both be able to see her grow.” 

Cody took another shuddering gasp, and tears began to fall from his eyes at the same time his shields fell, relief flooding into the Force around them. Obi Wan reached up and drew his head down to her neck as he cried. 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t be allowed to meet our child. Because I’m not a Jedi, I- I’m just a Clone.”

“You are not ‘just’ anything,  _ cyare.  _ I never intended to frighten you, I’m sorry. The Order is changing; it has to. None of us can claim to be above attachment after this war. You will be able to see our child. We will survive this war and live to see her become a Jedi in her own right.” Obi Wan said, stroking Cody’s hair. 

He pulled back and looked at her. “Our child.” He smiled, tears still staining his cheeks. She smiled back, pressing into his chest as he pulled her closer. “Our  _ ade. _ ”

She craned up to kiss him. “Our  _ ade. _ ”

There would be plenty of time in the coming months for fear and doubt. For now, Obi Wan let herself simply be content in the warmth and joy of Cody’s arms and his presence in the Force. 

All else could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this idk/ making it a series just in case


End file.
